Leyna: An Unexpected Relationship
by PJO HOO KPOP
Summary: 'No demigod shall heal your heart' she had said, but what she had forgotten to add, was.. 'No regular demigod.' They're complete opposites- But then again, they do say: Opposites attract.. right?


**Part 1: Editor Room**

Girl: *FANGIRL SCREAM!* *takes deep breath but still feels like she's hyperventilating* PJO HOO KPOP presents.. 'Leyna: An Unexpected Relationship!' *Fangirl screams again!* I can't believe it's actually here!  
Me: Erm.. who are you and why are you in my 'Quotev Editing Room?' *says uncertainly*  
Girl: Fangirl screams once again! I'm Girl! and I ship Leyna!  
Me: Your name is Girl? You know what, don't even answer it- So what exactly have you been doi-  
Girl: Oh you know! *has a giddy drunk maenad look on her face* Looking through all your unpublished stories and checking your ideas for Leyna! FANGIRL SCREAMS!  
Me: *blocks ears whilst screaming* STOP SCREAMING! AND EXCUSE ME!?  
Girl: Yeah! You haven't published like 5 stories for example Half-Blood Mate where Leo turns into a-  
Me: Okay okay okay okay okay, do not tell 'em this! *runs behind girl blocking mouth*  
Girl: *bites hand*  
Me: *Winces- Let's go- Holds hand close to body*  
Girl: How dare you do that!? *holds up wickedly sharp & deadly knife* Never insult Leyna!  
Me: Woah, stay back- I have a bag of Fonzies and I'm not afraid to make Reyna eat them in front of Leo without sharing! *I threatened*  
Girl: *gasps* You wouldn't dare! *glares dagger*  
Me: I'm the author *smirks* Try me... *evil dark look in my eyes*

Stay tuned for my Horrific Adventures with Girl in my 'Quotev Editor Room' and wait 'till the 7 come- Leo and Reyna are gonna' kill me when they finds out I wrote the story of their complicated Love Life.

P.S. The story Girl was mentioning is true *sighs* yes, I am writing another story and going through my stories on Quotev including non-published and not-including quizzes and surveys, there's 18 stories *sighs*

P.P.S. Please view the Story Cover- I made it and it took time. If you like it then request one and I'll make it for you: Cover Requests  
E.g.  
Title: Leyna: An Unexpected Relationship  
Subtitle: By PJO HOO KPOP  
Quote/Phrase: Red String of Fate  
Border: Simple - White  
Background: Half Camp Jupiter and the other, Camp Half-Blood  
Pic/Extra: Fading image of Leyna

* * *

 **R  
E  
Y  
N  
A**

Reyna didn't want to stay at the _Graecus_ Camp for 2 weeks but, as the only Praetor as Frank had given up his title, she had to live up to expectations. Most of the Romans still held a grudge on the Greeks but some had forgiven them. They were aboard the Argo II- Yes, the same ship that was manned to attack her camp, the only upside? Was that the Camp-Bomber wasn't here- She didn't care whether he was possessed or not, he had fired on her Camp and had scarred any possibility of them to simply speak- So to say.  
Annabeth had told her he had lost his life, which she felt right as to the crimes he had committed but she felt uncertain- He had died a heroes death; risked his own life to save his friends, both camps and most importantly, the whole world and yet.. it didn't seem right, it didn't feel like he was dead but she was quickly knocked out of her thoughts by a terrible landing as the ship grazed the ground and the stairs fell to the ground. She ordered the legions to go down in formation first before stepping out herself.

She found the Greek Camp not to her standards yet it was more- How would she describe it? Carefree, she guessed. It wasn't like Rome- Not one bit but it was more relaxing, not as pressured and she could be more comfortable and not as strict in her position as praetor with the Greeks.  
But there were problems, her dogs weren't here, Aurum and Argentum, they were pretty banged up after the war so she let them rest but what was even more infuriating was that she wasn't allowed to bring her armor- She felt unsafe and bare but she quickly pushed those thoughts behind as she walked into the camp followed by her troupes.

* * * *

After a negotiable talk with Chiron, she was allowed to have a small room herself and another for her legions but if they wished, they could stay in their Godly Parents Cabins with Greek siblings- All of them agreed to stay in the cabins with their other siblings but she still got her own room where she wanted it to be positioned in the forest. It was near a solid, hundred ft tall limestone cliff but no one offered to build it there as it was important but she didn't why. The cabin was pretty nice but of course her Roman Legionnaires could have done better but Chiron insisted. It was made of finished poplar wood, it was a few ft from the ground- Perfect for lookout, it didn't have much windows so she wouldn't get noticed and all the doors were blended in so they were almost unnoticeable.

* * *

Imagine:  
(it's made of finished poplar wood)  
(large windows where the guy's sitting is one-sided glass and is blended in and only accessible from the inside)  
(there are no plants or chairs)

* * *

The inside was pretty plain, it had a small worktable and a reminder board where I pinned up 12 images; 1 of Hylla and I on Circe's island, 2 an ussie of Annabeth and I after the war, 3 of my dogs and I, 4 of the 7, Nico and a crossed out Camp-Bomber; 5 a picture of Annabeth and Percy taking an ussie, 6 of Hazel and I, 7 of Annabeth and Piper after they got Mar's beating heart, 8 of Hazel and I after war games a few months back before the war, 9 of Nico and I back when we had the Athena Parthenos to worry about, 10 of the girls when they were getting ready for a triple date but I got caught in the photo, 11 of Nico and I as he was getting ready for a shadow jump but I thought we were running into a wall to kill ourselves and lastly, 12 of Jason and I the night of the Victory when we defeated Gaia. Where I got those photos from? Well, the gods see all and so they took photos which were delivered to me by Lord Mercury, but, there was still an empty spot that so far, I had no photos for.  
There was also I modern, _white_ Roman bed, a low, white Roman couch, a small kitchen, a twin coffee maker, a convertible shower that could turn into a small but nice Roman Bath and a secret room in the attic for peace and quiet or to just snuggle down and read.

* * * *

It was dinner-time now and she commanded her troupes to the Dining-Pavillion where they had lunch. Apparently, the legion had all made friends and now acted like long lost siblings- Which some of them were.  
Camp Half-Blood, as they called it, didn't have aurai to serve food but they didn't cease to amaze with enchanted goblets and plates which produced food to the max- An invention of the Camp-Bomber.

She wasn't really hungry and fiddled around with some veggies on her plate before pouring it into the campfire sacrificing to her mother Bellona and patron goddess, Athena- Not Minerva.  
She quickly made her way to her cabin and sat on the large window sill overlooking the sunset and she felt almost at home in the Garden of Bacchus and she groaned, _Thinking of home already, stay strong,_ she thought to herself when a whistling sound of speed called into the night sky followed by a scream from a masculine and familiar voice. She looked up to see a huge pile of Celestial Bronze heading her way with something someone on it which seemed to be the source of the voice. She quickly ducked as the bronze rocketed past her missing by an inch and hit the ground with great force making her lose her balance and knocking her off the sill. She began to fall but quickly tucked and rolled standing as she stopped- Weapon drawn.

She slowly stalked towards the bronze pile and saw that it was actually in a shape of a dragon that seemed to be lying on the boy. She tugged at his hand but he wouldn't budge so she tried to pull off the dragon, she held it slightly up with extra strength from her mother and threw the boy to the other side before dropping the dragon out of exhaustion. She went up to him, her dagger in front of her held out pointed straight at him and using the tip of her blade, she lifted his curly brown hair revealing, the face of one, too familiar..  
"Camp-Bomber!" she hissed and jumped on him pinning him down, she held her dagger aiming straight at his face and that was when he was conscious, his eyes slowly opened revealing chocolate brown eyes  
"Woah woah woah, _Amor._ Put the dagger down" he said and pointed his finger at the blade  
"Do not call me that!" she yelled understanding spanish being Puerto Rican. She gripped the hilt harder, her knuckles turning white as she held the blade closer drawing blood from none other than.. Leo.

"You attacked my camp" she growled  
"Look lady, I was possessed by an eidolon and believe me- Do not wanna' go through that again." he sighed "It was a total accident and I'm very sorry so just, Put. That. Down."  
Hesitantly, she lowered the blade but didn't get off him just yet "If you ever cross me in the next 2 weeks, I will punish you for firing whether accidental or not" she said as she sheathed her dagger and was about to get off when  
"Reyna?.. What's with the position.." his voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Leo  
Reyna turned, her ears turning pink as she had not noticed the indeed awkward position only to see a frightened look on Frank Zhang's face, he seemed to be muttering _'Ghost'_  
All she managed to say was.. "He's not dead"


End file.
